What Was I Thinking!
by An Kayoh
Summary: Anko makes a change that will have great consequences for her life. Ibiki will come in later. DramaHumor.


Title: What Was I Thinking!  
Author: An Kayoh  
Summary: Anko makes a change, one that will have growing effects on her life.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but Sei, Koun, Tsuyosa, Seri and the baby are mine.

Rating: T for safety.

Thanks very much to the reviewers of my first fic, The Talk. You guys rock!

* * *

Anko's nose wrinkled as she pushed open the doors to the Registry hall. The musty, dusty smell of books and scrolls pervaded the air, resulting in an almost instant headache. She shut the door quietly behind her, stepping further into the hall. With the light from the corridor gone, she had to wait a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Extending from the door were two bookshelves tall enough that the tops were out of sight. On the right the shelves were covered in books and papers, seemingly completely disorganized, probably only decipherable by the Registry Keeper. The left hand shelves were piled with hundreds of scrolls in a similar state of disarray. The shelves also extended forward disappearing into the distance at a point of light that originated from a skylight placed high in the ceiling. 

Anko blinked in surprise. She hadn't thought that the whole records building was this big. She took a few cautious steps forward.

"MITARASHI ANKO," The young shinobi jumped almost a foot in the air as a voice boomed through the room. "WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE HERE?"

"Uh," Anko sweatdropped. What the heck was going on here? She hadn't been aware that the Registry Keeper was so...weird.

Suddenly the image of the large dark hall vanished in a puff of smoke. Waving a hand to clear the smoke, Anko revealed a bookshelf lined office with two windows at the back and a large desk about ten feet from the door. Perched on the desk, waving a fan and eating a popsicle was...

"Seikkun?" Anko stared. "You're the Registry Keeper?"

Akino Sei, eight months pregnant and looking like the cat with the canary, grinned. "Yup. Got appointed three months ago. Take a seat. I assume you've been out of town?"

Anko into the ancient looking armchair that Sei had indicated. "Yeah, a escort mission to Grass. Uh, what was up with the Librarian of Evil act?"

"Scares off Academy students," Sei replied, finishing off the popsicle. "The voice is automatic. The illusion I can dispel when I discover whoever it is. Since you haven't been around I hadn't excluded your identity from the illusion."

"Oh?"Anko grinned. "Who's excluded?"

Sei glared at her. "The Godaime of course. Shizune, duh. Kakashi, Juhina, Gai, Asuma, Kakashi's students and Gai's, Shikamaru as well. Nobody else really comes in."

Anko snorted. "You let Naruto in here, with you dressed like that?"

"What?" Sei said defensively. "Do you realize how hot it is in this body? I'd cook alive in anything else."

"You look like Mrs. August Maternity," Anko replied, eying Sei's tank top and shorts, neither of which completely covered everything.

"Why, thank you, Anko," Sei said, batting her eyes. "I assume you'll be purchasing the calendar?"

Both women stared at each other for a moment before they burst out laughing. Sei offered Anko a popsicle and she accepted as they both calmed down.

"So when are you due?" Anko asked, indicating Sei's huge belly.

"Not soon enough," Sei rolled her eyes.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Not for sure," Sei's eyes twinkled. "I know it's a girl though. Don't tell Koun, he wants a boy to corrupt."

"Well, maybe he can mess with Tsuyosa," Anko grinned, referring to Gai's newborn son. "Speaking of such, has anyone else had a kid?"

Sei nodded. "Shino Aburame's wife had a boy, Seri."

"Shino Aburame?" Anko frowned. "Isn't he like 16 or 17?"

"Yeah," Sei replied with a shrug. "Guess the family starts early. I know the Hyuuga clan is already looking for a match for Neji and Hinata. Both cousins have vanished on secret missions of course."

There was a pause as Sei shimmied off the desk and Anko finished off her popsicle. "So," Sei said suddenly. "Who knocked you up?"

There was a sputter as Anko choked on the popsicle. Sei grinned, making her way over to the shelf.

"I'm not pregnant!" The special jounin finally gasped out.

"But there is a kid, hmm?"

Anko stared at her. "How the hell did you know that?"

"It didn't take three months to discover that people come in here for a short list of reasons," Sei started ticking off fingers. "They're getting married, they're having a baby, they're changing their name, or they're bored. So if you're not pregnant, where'd you get the kid?"

Anko blushed. "I shouldn't say."

"Found her on a mission?"

"How did you know it was a girl!" Anko exclaimed, then saw Sei's grin and groaned. "Because I just told you, of course."

"So I'm right," Sei confirmed and pulled Anko's file off the shelf. "How old is she?"

"Dunno," Anko replied. "Never been able to tell."

"Is she healthy? Does she drink formula yet?"

"Dunno," Anko said, squirming now.

"Well, does she have teeth?"

"A few..."

Sei snapped the scroll shut. "An-chan, I hope you found this kid _recently_."

"She's staying at the hospital." Anko said finally.

Sei muttered something to the effect of "thank goodness" and waddled back to her desk. "So you want to adopt her?"

Anko nodded.

"What's her country of origin?"

"Grass."

"And her parents are confirmed dead?"

Anko nodded, looking distractedly out the window.

"_You_ didn't kill them, though?"

Anko shook her head, hard.

"Well, in that case," Sei said, making notes. "What do you want to name her?"

"Huh?"

"A name," Sei repeated slowly. "For example, Koun wants to name the kid Yamasuke, which will happen when hell freezes over."

"I mean, is that it?" Anko said, incredulous. "I want the kid, you ask me if her parents are dead, and I get her?"

Sei blinked. "Is someone going to come in and try and claim the kid?"

"No."

"Well, I can vouch for you," Sei continued. "So all you have to do is give me a name, so I can enter her in the register. You pick up the kid at the hospital, making sure that they give her a clean bill of health. Then you go to the Hokage and tell her you'd like some time off so you can learn how to deal with your new addition. In a six weeks, someone will be by to make sure that you're taking good care of her. If you're not," Sei glared at her. "Then your sponsor, that's me, will be given custody of the child. In that case, your life will be forfeit."

"They'd really do that?" Anko gaped.

"With Tsunade in charge? Yes." Sei stated. "Now, a name?"

Anko smiled. "Tomo. Mitarashi Tomo."

* * *

Please read and review.

MS Disclaimer: Sei was necessary. Sei is not a Mary Sue. Watch Sei go 'poof!'

verypregnant!Sei: Poof!


End file.
